Crazy in Love
by isavedlatin1106
Summary: Just short song fics about any couple from psychonauts.


Ok, well I'm kinda new at this but I kinda got the idea from Love Works in Weird Ways. Only with songs, you guys choose songs and a couple and I'll try and write it. I really like the asylum characters, so this is gonna be a FredxSheegor. The song is Retarded in Love by Say Anything.

--

He wasn't a stalker or anything; he just liked to watch her. She was so relaxed around the "special people", as she called them, while he was so tightly spun. He always tried to please them all at once, but she enraptured them with such ease. It was the little things that she did that made them so happy, like bringing in old beaten up Polaroid cameras or old records. He tried so hard, but it never really worked. He was never really good at making friends, no matter how mentally unstable they were. When they spoke to each other, and he whined about his short comings at work, she always brought the good things to light and told him that he was full of crap and disillusioned. He was organized, smart, very attractive (at least she thought, despite his abnormal height), and kind. Kindness, she said, and patience was the most important thing. He was a good person.

They take advantage of him all of the time  
Their fingers rape his cavities  
Proven for a hidden cliché  
He's a fruit that got in gravity's way  
He's the first to tell you he's full of shit  
Like that's half a compliment for men  
Though he's waking up in puddles of piss  
He marinates his metaphors in them

It was the small amount of time that they spent together that made her knees weak around him. The small unconventional things he did that made her smile after a long difficult day at work. His good sense of humor made the horrible things she had heard only hours before melt away and made her only think of him.

And in this moment  
La, lalaladada, lalaladada, lalaladada  
They'll be falling in love  
La, lalaladada, lalaladada, lalaladada

She never spoke of her insecurities, at least to him. She didn't want to worry him with her petty worries. She knew that she made the inmates happy, but happiness only lasts for a little while. When she goes back to her apartment, back to Mr. Pokeyloke, they go back to their old, depressed, suicidal selves. In all the pictures she has of them, their smiles are fake, she can see. At least she gives them little pleasures, while Fred tries to get to the real problem. He is gentle about it, asks them questions but never delving too deep or too quickly that they melt down. He always praised her, calling her an angel while smiling shyly into his cup of coffee. The job was catching up with her; the little silly things that used to make her laugh didn't anymore. It was hardening her and it was scary. He always cheered her up; he said that her smile was the best thing, better than coffee, after a long graveyard shift at the asylum.

She takes photographs of people she knows  
She brings out the best and worst in them  
And god is buried deep in the folds  
Of her fractured self and the lies that they've told  
She used to laugh at everything old  
It was a joke that never aged a bit  
But when they robbed her of her infinite smile  
She said maybe I'll just play dead for a while

At one point, he just gave up beating around it and he just asked her if she wanted to "hang out". She knew what he was asking and had been waiting for him to since they sat down next to each other in class. It was love at first sight, on her half at least. It was funny, all the time they spent with each other, all the times they had been over each others apartments and eaten dinner together it had only been two close friends "hanging out".

And in this moment  
La, lalaladada, lalaladada, lalaladada  
They'll be falling in love  
La, lalaladada, lalaladada, lalaladada

They met at his apartment, not that it was a big deal. She spent almost a week there two months ago after her apartment flooded. They ordered Chinese, both their favorites, and watched their favorite movies. This was not an uncommon Friday night except he was acting differently; he was jittery and nervous looking and sat on the opposite end of the couch instead of in the middle. She knew it was a date, by the way he acted and the way he dressed. He had actually fixed his hair, not cut it, but made sure that his cowlick was not sticking up and that it didn't fall into his face. Towards the end of the movie he moved to the middle of the futon, next to her, and she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back nervously and intertwined his fingers with hers. She blushed. It really wasn't happening, she thought, it was he dream. The movie ended and the TV went blue and they just sat there in total silence for a while. Not a long time, but enough to make the silence rather awkward. He moved his hand, the moment ended.

"I'm sorry." He muttered while getting up and crawling towards the television. "I didn't mean to freak you out…" he trailed off.

"It's ok, you didn't." she squeaked, and she crawled after him.

I'm right here and I must admit  
I've been pining for you  
Your my wish  
When I touch my self I am conjuring you  
From fresh dirt  
when we talk all night and the minutes are free  
I just hope when I cast my spell you'll be falling for me

She just looked at him, thinking about what to do, how to shake off the awkward moment. He was staring straight down at the old trodden on rug; he did that when he was scared. She wanted to kiss him, not anything else. She always imagined that his lips were soft, partially because it was a romantic fantasy and partly because of the gratuitous amounts of chapstick he put on. He woke her from her dream; he had poked her in the side, making her giggle. It was his way of gaining her attention. He awkwardly scooted towards her and put his head in her lap. He had such pretty eyes, she thought, a dark chocolaty brown that were so warm and feeling. She moved out from under him and his head hit to wood floor with a thud. All he said was "ow". He sat up on his elbows with his long thin legs stretched out; she did the same next to him.

"Your mean." he said smarmily with a small pout.

"Oh, did I hurt your head?" she cooed, now was her chance.

"You did." He rubbed his head.

She moved his hand out of the way and massaged the back of his head where it hit the floor. His hair was coarse and thick and dark in the dim light. It was light brown and usually stuck up in all directions. She stopped but left her hand there and just looked at him and he looked back. They both knew what they wanted. Neither one, it just happened. Their lips met and it started off innocently, but he started to nip at her bottom lip and her lips parted and he broke it off. He grabbed her wrist and led her back to the couch. They kissed for the rest of the night, it was a dream come true.

Because  
Falling in love could be the first thing  
Falling in love could be the worst thing  
there's no rehearsing  
Retarded in love

--

Well, I hope you like it. Please leave some reviews! I'm gonna add more tomorrow.


End file.
